Marriage Alliance
by StormFox02
Summary: Tobirama couldn't help but stare in shock at the Uzumaki siblings. He had to get married? Tobirama x Naruto Warning Yaoi
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Prologue**

Tobirama was currently walking in the newly created Konoha on his way to the Senju Clan's main house where his brother was waiting for him. He was already late, but his brother never hassled him about his tardiness. As he was walking, he couldn't help but notice many foreign shinobi standing around, obviously standing guard. The feature that stood out was the swirl on their headbands, meaning they were from Uzushiogakure. This would mean whatever business their father had with them had to do with Uzu. Tobirama wondered what form of business could warrant the need to contact their Uzu allies.

He finally reached the main building where Uzu guards were standing as well. Seeing the Senju, the guards let him in, taking back their position the moment they went in. As he entered the main room, Tobirama stopped. There, sitting besides the old leader of Uzu, were the two most beautiful people he ever saw. They were both Uzumakis obviously from their hair color as well as the Uzu noble swirls giving them away as the heirs of the Uzumaki Clan.

The eldest, a female around his brother's age, was sitting stoic and regal, seemingly unaffected by what was going on. With the traditional Uzumaki red hair in buns held together by hair pins with what appeared to be seal dangling from them, and a traditional kimono made her look regal and oppressive. She had a crystal tattoo on her forehead and a hint of makeup. All in all, she looked like a queen.

The other one, obviously the younger sibling, was around his age, maybe a year or two younger, and had an androgynous appearance making it hard to determine their true gender. Though, if Tobirama looked closer, he could see some distinctly male features like an Adam's apple and broader shoulders. The boy also had the typical Uzumaki red hair set in a long pony tail with a black choker with a seal on it. He also donned traditional robes in warm, orange tones, making him look more like a princess. However, instead of a cold and stoic appearance like his older sister, the boy seemed annoyed and was staring out the window with a faraway look.

His brother looked up and noticed his arrival. "Oh, Tobirama, you're finally here. Please sit down." Tobirama took a seat next to his brother on the mats. Hashirama, as Hokage, was a powerful and well respected man who had brown hair and deep brown eyes that held much intelligence and wisdom. Like their father, Hashirama had a deep tan. In fact, Hashirama got his appearance from their father, while Tobirama looked more like their mother with his naturally gray hair and red eyes as well as his pale skin. Their father was currently wearing the Senju clan traditional robes indicating this meeting must be truly important. Because of his regal appearance, Tobirama felt a little underdressed in his battle armour.

The aged Uzu leader, a regal man with white hair caused by aging and a goatee, dressed in traditional Uzu robes, spoke up. "Now that you brother finally arrived, perhaps we should discuss our contract."

Tobirama sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, a little embarrassed that he was late. "Well…you see…I was…"

The Uzumaki Clan leader interrupted him. "It matters not why you were tardy." Tobirama gaped at the old man, a little insulted that he was treated like a child. He heard a snort come from the younger brother and turned to glare at him, only for the old man to clear his throat. "Now, then, why don't we get down to business? What say you, Senju-kun, to the marriage proposal?"

At this, Tobirama jerked his head towards his brother. Marriage Proposal? His brother was getting married? Tobirama grinned. '_Huh, sucks to be him. Well, maybe not. That Uzumaki girl does look kind of hot. I mean, even her brother could pass as a cute girl. But still, why did aniki call me here?'_

Hashirama's next words answered his question. "Yes, Uzumaki-dono. My brother and I would be delighted to take the Uzumaki's heir's hand in marriage. An alliance between our two clans would be most beneficial." Tobirama jerked his head towards his brother in question who merely nodded at him.

Tobirama couldn't help but stare in shock at the Uzumaki siblings. He had to get married! He saw the younger Uzumaki turn his head once more to the window and suddenly had a thought. If his brother was to marry the daughter, he had to marry the son.

He shot straight into the air and turned towards his brother. "What, Aniki? You can't be serious! Why do I have to get married? Besides, there is only one girl! I can't marry a guy! How will I have children?" He knew he was acting childish but there was no way he was going to get hitched to a man, even if he was cute and adorable.

Hashirama glared at his brother, embarrassed by the display of childish behaviour he presented. Before he could scold his brother, the youngest Uzumaki heir spoke up. "You are obviously stupid if you don't know of our clan's abilities. It is child's play for us to make a seal that can that absorb genetic material and create a false womb. Don't worry your cock will be used for something more productive then to just get you off." Despite the crude things he was saying, the boy's voice was calm and held hidden ferocity. Tobirama was entranced until what the boy said finally got to him and he glared at the boy.

"Naruto, do not say such crude things. It is unbecoming." His sister scolded him, despite being somewhat amused by what he said.

The newly dubbed Naruto just smirked at the irritated Tobirama before sighing and turning to stare out the window again. "Hai, Aneki." This also caused Tobirama to calm down.

Seeing his brother calm down, Hashirama spoke up. "Tobi, as Naruto-san explained, the Uzumaki have a variety of sealing techniques that they can use for multiple purposes. One of them is to allow males to copulate with each other normally so as to allow childbirth." Hashirama explained in a more respectable manner. "As to the matter of our marriages, it is to ensure a greater alliance between both of our clans. I am sorry if you are displeased by it, but it is your duty as an heir to the clan to ensure better relations between our two clans."

Tobirama just sat back down and sighed. He knew it was his duty, but he couldn't believe his brother didn't try to tell him first. But still, the wedding will probably not be for another year or so, so he had time to get used to the idea.

The Uzumaki Clan Head then spoke up. "Good, then the wedding will take place in one month."

Tobirama looked up in shock. A month, how can he get used to the idea of getting married in a single month. He let out a groan, causing his brother to look at him in disapproval, the Clan Head to glare at him, the heiress, who he still didn't the name of, to look at him in pity, and Naruto to snort at him and give him a look of displeasure.

This month will be hell.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 1 The Right to be Wed**

Tobirama sulked as he walked the streets of Konoha. He was escorting his…his…uh he just couldn't believe he had a fiancé. He looked to his right, where his _fiancé _was walking, still in his regal robes, looking irritated and pissed off.

Tobirama scowled. '_Why should __**he**__ fell so pissed off? He's marrying the _**great**_ Tobirama-sama. I'm the one who has to marry a spoiled brat._' Tobirama couldn't help but resent this **kid** who he was supposed to marry. Sure, he was cute, but from what he's seen, he was spoiled, bratty and couldn't even protect himself.

"Tobirama-sama" Tobirama turned and saw a pack of squealing girls that were waving at him. Tobi grinned and turned to see Naruto scowl at him. He couldn't help but feel proud he was the center of attention. He could see that his fiancé was seemingly jealous and smirked, happy he could show how superior he was.

What he didn't know was that Naruto wasn't scowling because he was jealous, but because he couldn't believe he was marrying a womanizer like him. '_Great, why does nee-chan get the serious and hot one and I get stuck with the perverted, stupid one? Tch, if this guy even thinks he can cheat on me when we get married, I'll cut off his balls._'

Naruto turned around, fully intending to escape the disgraceful scene of his fiancé letting himself be molested by those harlots. He walked until he reached a cute little stand that was selling weapons and charms of all kinds. His eyes landed on a particular brush. It was beautiful, with black obelisk forming the handle and what appeared to be a floral pattern on the handle with a stone with the kanji for dream connecting the handle to the hairs. To the untrained eye, the floral pattern seemed to be just decoration, but to an Uzumaki, like Naruto, it was easy to see that the flowers were in fact numerous seals that allowed the handler to inject their chakra into the brush.

"How may I help you, Uzumaki-sama?" Naruto looked at the merchant in charge to see an elderly woman with gray hair in a tight bun and kind, brown eyes filled with wisdom provided by age.

Her comment made many of the surrounding shinobi quiet as they turned to see one of the legendary Uzumaki clan members.

"An Uzumaki!"

"I can't believe it."

"Wow, he's so cute."

Tobirama, who was slowly being suffocated by the girls, was slowly regretting trying to make his fiancé jealous. He quickly noticed that the entire market place had quieted down and were all fixated on a stall. Tobirama quickly tried to break free from his stalkers, which was easier to do than before as many of them let go of him to also stare at the stall. As he made his way to the stall, he noticed that everyone was actually staring at his fiancé.

'_What! How did he make everyone stare at him?_' Tobirama thought, a little jealous that his fiancé easily made himself the center of attention without even trying. Tobirama was used to being the center of attention. Actually, no, usually his brother was. Because of this he always thrived to be seen so that he doesn't fade in his brother's shadow. But now, the person he was trying to make jealous, easily surpassed him even though he didn't look like he cared.

Naruto and the elder continued to stare at each other, neither caring or rather ignoring the stares directed at them. The elder looked and saw what Naruto was fixating. "Ahh, I see you have taken an interest in the Bonhitsusen, a powerful weapon indeed."

Many people in the crowd whispered to each other, obviously impressed by how the Uzumaki had wanted a powerful weapon. Naruto, however, merely ignored them, silently wondering if all Konoha citizens were so impressed by just the name or blood of the shinobi.

The elderly woman picked up the brush and handed it to him. "Why don't you take a look? I am sure you can easily figure out its functions." Tobirama looked curious. It looked like a regular brush to him, if only a little fancy for his tastes.

Naruto wordlessly accepted the paint brush and took a closer look at the weapon. "The first thing off about it is that these patterns are actually disguised seals." Tobirama was impressed as even he wasn't able to see the seals. Many members of the crowd awed making Naruto discreetly roll his eyes before continuing. "Well, many of the flower stems are merely chakra absorption seals, but some of these petals here" he pointed at several of the petals that were coming out of the stem "are actually different seals with different functions. For example, this one regulates the size of the brush, obviously transmuting atmospheric particles so as to extend the size and density of the brush. This one is used to stimulate the hair so as to produce ink from bodily fluids. While this one seems to transform the user's chakra into transdimentional particles so as to create physical manifestations of otherwise 2-dimensional creations." The entire crowd could only look slack jawed at the boy. They were impressed by how easily he was able to discover the purpose of the seals that anyone would have taken for merely aesthetic drawings on the brush. Tobirama couldn't help but be impressed. Here he thought he was marrying a brat who didn't know anything and here he was saying things he could barely understand. "Although, there is a fatal flaw in this one seal. It seems incomplete or broken. Hmm, it would be easy for me to fix." Naruto looked up at the elder woman who was looking at him with a kind smile.

"Well, then, if you think you can fix it, you may have it." The elder said kindly.

Naruto looked at her in surprise before his face broke in a heart-warming smile. "Honto! Thank you so much."

Tobirama stared. Until now, he had never seen Naruto smile; he usually scowled or looked annoyed. Seeing that bright smile made Tobirama feel lightheaded, he couldn't help but want to see that smile all the time. All of the sudden, he thought, it might not be so bad to be married to this boy.

'_Man, pretty and smart. This guy might actually be worth it._'

The crowd had long dispersed after having had their share of the boy and the people were again talking to each other, gossiping and having a good time. Naruto walked away from the stand, making his way back to an awestruck Tobirama who was staring into space.

His annoyed face back on, Naruto spoke up. "What's the matter, Tobi-boke, did one of your bimbos give you a blowjob or something."

Tobirama broke out of his reverie as Naruto insulted him. He once again scowled. '_Never mind what I said before. I hate this… this… gaki._'

Tobirama looked at his fiancé who was staring at him like he was an idiot. "Tch, like you would actually know what a blowjob feels like, gaki."

Naruto suddenly smirked mischievously and approached Tobi who gulped, a little unsure of what Naruto will do. He started sweating as the redhead placed his mouth next to his ear. "Oh, how do you know? I could give you a blowjob that will have you lose all feelings in your legs." With one last smirk, Naruto walked away.

Tobirama's eyes had widened in shock. His legs gave way as he leant against a tree and dropped to a crouch. He could feel his member swell in arousal from the dirty comment.

At least, until he heard the Uzumaki's loud, mocking laughter. Tobirama's eye twitched and immediately jumped to his feet, arousal deflated in anger, and he ran after the Uzumaki. "I'll get you for this, brat."

As he was leaving, he didn't notice a pair of black, onyx eyes that had stared at the entire debacle since Tobi and Naruto entered the market place. The figure smirked to himself, thinking of the beautiful redhead as he slowly melded into the shadows.

Tobirama grumbled as he was escorting the redhead back to the Senju compound where Naruto was staying. He couldn't believe the day he had. Humiliation, frustration, and confusion were only some of the results of the day. Tobi could wholeheartedly say that Naruto Uzumaki was one of the most chaotic people he has ever met. He just couldn't understand the other heir. He didn't seem to care about fame, as he ignored the crowds that would form around him. He didn't seem to be greedy, as he ignored the vast amount of gifts people wanted to give him except for the paint brush because Naruto said the old lady wanted him to have it without wanting anything in return while the numerous gifts were because people wanted him in their favour. But, despite that, he was crude, impolite, and _eeeviilll_, at least with Tobi.

They finally reached the building that was housing the Uzumaki members.

"Well, here we are." Tobirama said, somewhat nicely. He was trying to get along with his fiancé as they were to be married in less than a month.

Naruto, on the other hand, seemed not to care. "You didn't have to escort me. I'm not some damsel in distress, you know."

Tobirama looked angry. "Alright, that's it. I tried being nice to you, but you keep brushing me off. We're about to be married, we should at least try to get along. I mean, what are you complaining about? I thought every princess wanted a strong shinobi to protect them."

Naruto grabbed Tobirama by the collar and dragged him down face to face. "First off, I am not a princess. Just because I am forced to act or dress like one, doesn't mean I actually am one. Second, if you think all princesses want a knight in shining armour think again. My sister is a princess but she is also the most powerful ninja we have in our clan, both male and female. Trust me when I say she'll be protecting your brother more than he her.1 Finally, like I would need _**your**_protection. I'm sure you're not even strong enough to beat me."

Tobirama, while a little intimidated at the little redhead's reaction, immediately retaliated. "Oh yeah, well we'll see about that. How about we test that out? Tomorrow, you and I have a battle. If I win, you will concede to be my wife and if you win, I will do everything in my power to convince Aniki to annul our engagement."

Naruto seemed to think it over for a second. "Fine, if you beat me, I will agree to being your _**spouse**_." Naruto stressed the word spouse as he hated the idea of being called a wife.

Tobirama nodded in consent and with that, Naruto went inside the building while Tobirama went into the direction of his home.

Naruto was smiling, content with the day's achievements. Not only was he able to acquire a powerful weapon, but he was also able to make a deal where he might not have to marry that over pompous jerk.

His sister, Mito, was watching as he hummed around his room, already packing his clothes, as if he was getting ready to leave.

"Why are you packing, otouto?" Mito asked him while raising an eyebrow.

Naruto turned to his sister with a wide smile, one she hadn't seen since their mother died. "Ah, Aneki, I have wonderful news, I won't need to marry that barbaric younger brother." He said it so cheekily that she almost felt sorry that Tobirama didn't even have his fiancé's respect, _almost._

Mito's eyebrow rose again. "Oh, I did not hear father say anything about an annulment."

Naruto's eyes sparkled. "No, but the idiot agreed to cancel the arrangement. All I have to do is beat him in a fight."

Mito frowned. She knew Tobirama had every right to cancel the arrangement if he wanted. He was of legal age to make this decision and was only allowing it for his brother. But still, if Naruto had to win in a fight against the Senju, it might not be so easy. "Naruto-kun, you mustn't believe you are out of this arrangement so soon. While he may behave childishly, the younger Senju brother is still a talented and recognized shinobi. Defeating him will come with a great challenge."

Naruto looked at his sister in surprise before grinning. "Don't worry nee-chan. I am more than capable myself. Besides, power isn't everything. He might be more powerful than me, but I am much smarter than him."

Mito looked at her brother sceptically. While she knew her brother was also a talented shinobi, she also knew he was being too confident. Overconfidence has always been a ninja's nightmare and she feared her younger brother might be underestimating Tobirama Senju too much. But, then again, she also knew how desperate he was to get out of this arrangement. While he never told her, she knew about his secret love and how he had planned to wed his secret love long ago. While she may not like his suitor, she still wanted to support her otouto. She sighed as she left the room. Tomorrow will be a rough day.

Tobirama growled as he slammed the door behind him. He couldn't help but think about the fight he had planned for tomorrow. He was starting to regret it, because if he lost, though he was sure he wouldn't, but in the unlikely event he lost, he knew he would have to cancel the engagement. While he didn't particularly care about it, he knew his brother would be severely disappointment.

"Tadaime" He whispered out as he took off his sandals.

"Okaeri" He was surprise to hear an answer. Usually he was the only one home at this hour. He looked up and noticed his brother.

"Aniki! What are you doing here? Don't you usually work until later?" He was surprised. His brother, as Hokage, usually had to deal with hours on end in his office, sometimes pulling all nighters.

Hashirama smirked at his brother. "Ah, but if I worked I wouldn't hear how my otouto's date with his fiancé went."

Being reminded of Naruto made Tobirama's mood sour again. "Don't remind me."

Hashirama looked at his brother amused. "Oh? I told you he would be hard to handle."

Tobirama shot his brother a glare. "Hard to handle? He keeps throwing insults at me left and right."

Hashirama frowned. "Oh? That's strange. The last time I met him, he was completely courteous and respectful with me. In fact, he couldn't help but compliment my talent and the good I've done as Hokage."

Tobirama rolled his eyes. His naïve brother could never tell when someone was trying to flirt with him. This, however, made him frown. His fiancé was attracted to his brother? He scowled. He remembered the amount of girlfriends he had that only dated him to get closer to his brother. And now, even his fiancé preferred his brother over him. He couldn't help but resent his brother who always got the attention. He thought back to the day's event. That smile…he wanted that smile. He never received a smile of pure happiness and joy. No, those smiles were usually reserved for his brother.

"So, besides the obvious taunts, how else did the day go?" Hashirama interrupted his brother as he saw his brother was frowning and scowling.

Tobirama looked up. "Oh, nothing much. Tomorrow I have a fight to determine if I am actually marrying Naruto or not. Oh, by the way, I saw Kaede-Baba today. Did you know that…"

"Tobi!" Hashirama interjected.

"What?" Tobirama asked his brother.

"What do you mean you have a fight to determine if you are actually marrying Naruto or not?" Hashirama repeated.

Tobirama blinked. "Oh, that. Well, you see. Naruto and I have agreed to a battle. He wins I break off the engagement, I win, he agrees to marry me."

Hashirama looked horrified. "You have to make sure you win!"

Tobirama looked surprise. "Why? It's not like it'll be the end of the world if I don't marry him. Besides, your still marrying his older sister. What's her name again?"

Hashirama looked shocked at his brother's lack of knowledge. "Her name is Mito. But aside from that, you have to make sure you win, otherwise we lose our status as a clan."

Mito, ah, so that's what her name was. Wait, what! Tobirama looked at his brother shocked.

Hashirama sighed. "Tobi, our clan is broken. Slowly, many of our kinsmen are being integrated into other clans or simply do not follow our clan. If we can introduce the Uzumaki clan into ours, our numbers will grow. Besides, aside from that benefit to our clan, the village could really use the Uzumaki's help in numerous areas. Our clan and our village depend on our union with the Uzumaki heirs."

Tobi looked in disbelief. He didn't know him marrying Naruto was of such importance. Now, he felt resolve to not only win the battle, but marry Naruto. He would do anything for his village, even marry someone like Naruto.

As Hashirama watched his brother getting determined to marry Naruto, he inwardly sighed. '_Oh, Tobi. That isn't the only reason. If the Uzumaki Patriarch can't marry Naruto off to you, he'll marry him off to the Uchiha. I promised Mito-chan I wouldn't let her little brother be married to that evil clan._'

**Done!**

**There is a reason Tobirama acted like that towards the end. I want him to behave out of duty first before he actually falls in love with Naruto. However, there is still some attraction between them. :)**

**1. This is a reference to how Mito sealed the Kyuubi into herself to help Hashirama during his battle with Madara.**

**Honto: Really**

**Boke: Clueless, dumb, stupid**

**Gaki: Brat**


End file.
